


【带卡】急骤雨

by GloriaQaQ



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriaQaQ/pseuds/GloriaQaQ
Summary: 如一场急骤雨，降落到他身边。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	【带卡】急骤雨

忍界第四次战争在众人的沉睡之中结束，作为拯救忍界乃至世界的一员，旗木卡卡西作为六代目火影的上位变得更加理所应当。战争不过两三日时间，清理后续事宜却不如战争那般纯粹。缺少共同敌人和利益的各个村落即使同做过战友，也免不了在五影会议上互相扯皮，在日常生活中斤斤计较。加上各大忍者村的联通，往来增多摩擦也随之增多，不论是处理摩擦还是建立新的规则，亦或是村内的各种事务，作为火影的卡卡西为了所有这些几乎住在火影办公室。事实上他也确实这样做过，火影的御神袍被当做被单，就这样趴在桌上凑合过最忙碌的几晚。

“卡卡西老师！”窗外传来鸣人的声音，他已经被困在忍者考试复习资料的海洋中一段时间了，今天终于有了正大光明的理由逃离苦海。他轻车熟路的翻进火影办公室，“老师，今晚去烤肉Q吧。”

“年轻人的聚会就不要叫大叔去啦。”

“不是啊老师，今天……今天有特别的事情啦，不要忘记去，就这样，拜拜。”青年留下两句话便跑走，卡卡西依稀看到监管老师追逐他的背影。不用分析都看得出，鸣人一定有什么事情瞒着自己。鹿丸适时地开腔，“火影大人今晚可以特别的提早下班……一小时。”

“诶——才一小时吗？”卡卡西拖长尾音。

“请不要撒娇。这一小时也是我辛苦加班换来的。早知道就不答应鸣人那家伙了，麻烦死了。”

“辛苦你了~”卡卡西慢悠悠起身拍拍鹿丸肩膀，按鸣人所说赶往烤肉店。

只是绕了些远路。他习惯地走往慰灵碑，上面的名字又增加了不少，而那个熟悉的名字已经被磨平，换上了其他人的姓名。明明签署文件的是他，带领大家一起默哀的也是他，但十几年的习惯还真不是一朝一夕能改变的。把拿到半路的红豆糕重新收回身上，他走向烤肉店。

鸣人他们早就在店内等候多时，难免质问卡卡西怎么又迟到，“呀，在人生的道路上有些迷路了。”七班的几人早就对这个借口烂熟于心，露出有些嫌弃的神色。“不说那个，有什么特别的事情？”他坐到一边。

“哼哼~”鸣人颇为得意地起身喊道“关灯。”店内的灯光全部被熄灭，只有各桌碳火发着温暖明亮的光。店内的工作人员端上插满蜡烛的蛋糕，周围的客人都聚集过来，拍着手唱起生日歌。歌声结束，众人纷纷发出生日快乐的祝福。卡卡西笑着道谢，俯身准备吹灭蜡烛。一个小朋友突然问道，“火影大人不许愿吗？”

“嗯……那就许一个愿望吧。”他闭着眼沉默几秒，又以极快地速度拉下面罩吹灭蜡烛再拉上。隐隐听到学生们的叹息。

烤肉店的灯光再次亮起，大家又回到各自的位置。鸣人拿蛋糕袭击卡卡西被他躲过，差点误伤到一旁的佐助，最终奶油黏在墙壁上缓缓滑落，拉出白色的一道痕迹。樱当即拉住鸣人阻止他再扔第二块，顺便跟店主陪着不是。说着这家伙会赔偿的，拿过鸣人递上的钱包才发现小青蛙几乎成了纸片般单薄。鸣人尴尬看向佐助，佐助淡淡移开目光。樱摸摸身上口袋，也露出尴尬的神色。最后还是卡卡西付了钱。

佐助从监狱中释放出来后一直在村外活动，这次是被鸣人叫回来的。樱则天天在医院忙碌，日常因为任务送来的伤员并不多，不如说比以往还有所减少，只是四战后存在心理损伤的人不在少数，纲手和她边进行干预治疗，边培养着新的特别医疗人员。而鸣人还在知识海洋中挣扎，说什么要一口气考上中忍再升为上忍，破掉之前的最短记录。

“所以吊车尾你连中忍考试都没通过就叫我回来庆祝？”

“中忍考试对现在的我来说不过是小菜一碟！”

坐在对面的卡卡西和樱边笑着看他们争吵边把烤好的肉悄悄分掉，“说起来老师刚刚许了什么愿望呢？”

“说出来就不会灵验了。”

“那是关于什么的？”

“唔……我的朋友。”

耳尖的鸣人停止跟佐助的拌嘴加入讨论，“难道是关于粗眉毛老师的？”

“哎呀，忘记帮他许愿了。”卡卡西无感情地捧读了一句，“不是关于他的。凯那么顽强的生命力根本用不到我许愿。”

“老师这样讲凯老师一定会伤心的。”樱发的少女咬着果汁吸管吐槽。鸣人则在旁边点头赞同凯老师的生命力，而后皱眉道“但是除了凯老师也没有人跟卡卡西老师关系亲密了啊……”

“鸣人！”樱小声提醒道。还有……那个人啊。只是这一提醒出口后两人都不知该说些什么继续下去对话。

于是沉默的这一桌在烤肉店的热闹气氛显得尤为突出。卡卡西笑着打破僵局“没事的。今天谢谢你们帮我庆生，我已经很久没有过过生日了。特别是鸣人让鹿丸替我加班这点，为师很感动哦。”

“……其实是我让鹿丸把今天的工作留到明天给你加班。”鸣人不忍心地戳穿，“我也想过让他替你加班，可是那么精明的家伙肯定不会同意的。”

“总之你有这份心意，为师心领了。真是可爱的好学生呢。”

在鸣人略微惊恐的看向这边的视线中，樱掏出三层的豪华便当盒，卡卡西打开第一层，是药丸。剩下两层，也是药丸。“老师成为火影之后总是加班，生活作息也很不规律，这些药丸是我特别改进的最新版，除了味道各种效果都有大幅提升。”

“可是小樱你的药丸最需要改进的就是味道啊。”

“是、吗？”木制的筷子在樱手中轻轻一折便成了两截，鸣人识趣地噤声，“老师你也觉得比起效果，味道并不重要吧？”卡卡西收起便当盒，支吾着表示同意。樱从纲手姬那里完美学会的怪力真是怎么看都很可怕。

“这是之前你那位朋友留下的一些东西。”佐助递过一个包裹，“不过对于火影来说可能没什么价值。”卡卡西感到意外的接过，他本以为佐助只是因为鸣人才来参加聚会，没想到还给自己带了东西。包裹拎在手里的分量还比不上樱一饭盒的药丸，心脏却有些被沉重事物拉下的坠落感。

“谢谢。”他真诚地道谢。

关于那个男人的话题自此结束，聚会的气氛渐渐回温。鸣人和樱有意讲些村中有趣的事情，不知是讲给卡卡西还是佐助，而佐助时不时插嘴吐槽鸣人，看着他一逗就难免炸毛的样子偶尔露出笑意。卡卡西窝在角落看着他们打闹，一口口喝着啤酒。真好啊。年轻真好啊。他这样感叹。聚会就这样一点点进入尾声，有工作和学业的三人第二天还要早起，佐助对此也没什么继续的兴趣。三人在店门前就此别过。

卡卡西抱着学生们送的礼物往旗木家旧宅走去。他已经很久都不在这里居住了，这次回来是因为这片地上的建筑都要拆除重建新的大楼。因为搬离了很长一段时间，再次走进时总感觉有些陌生，不论何处都积下了厚厚一层灰尘，墙壁上还有曾经刻下的身高线，他摸摸那道划痕，不知不觉身高已经超过那道线许多。

“卡卡西，你在哪？”陌生又熟悉的声音在身后响起，他转身看到怎样都没想到的身影。不知是幻术，还是老眼昏花，但会直呼自己名字的只有自己的同期，而因为当上火影，他们也很少这样称呼自己了。

“咦，火影……朔茂叔叔什么时候当上了火影。”戴护目镜穿运动服的男孩在屋门外再次开口。

“带土……”有些难以置信，他还是叫出了那个名字，“我就是卡卡西。”虽然不再拥有写轮眼，对幻术的抗性还是残留了些，空气中并没有异样的查克拉流动。

幼年带土狐疑地看着他，眼前人的面罩和发色很像卡卡西，但变化也太大了些，“为什么是你这家伙当上火影啊，现在的我到底有没有努力。”

“现在的你？”

“这不是穿越吗？”

“我不知道。”卡卡西苦笑。确实是许了想让带土回来的愿望，可没想到是以这种方式实现，“你要怎样才能回去呢？是有什么时空忍阵被你触发了吗？”如果让穿越的带土知道太多现在的事情，会发生什么他也说不准。所以万全的计策还是让他快点回到原来的时间点。

“这种事情为什么要问我啦！你不是靠着自己当上火影的吗，这种问题都解决不了……”带土仰头对他讲完话又低下头，“我也不知道，有意识的时候就已经在村子里了。目前能听到我说话的只有你。”

“那样的话，对这个时空的影响应该会小一些。所以你这段时间都只能跟着我了。”

“什么呀这种笑法，你还是保持你的面瘫比较好。”带土做出颇为嫌弃的表情，“我要自己找回去的方法。”

“不行。”卡卡西收起笑容，凌冽得像刀器出鞘的寒光。带土显然被吓到，又迅速装出毫无反应的样子，心虚道“好了，跟就跟。”卡卡西用空着的手牵起带土的手，把之前那盒红豆糕递过去。

“我记得你不爱吃甜食来着，难道是给女孩子的？话说我没看到成年的我和琳啊，是去出任务了吗？要不跟我讲讲你是怎么当上火影的吧？”年纪尚轻的带土对这个世界的好奇心每一句都像重磅的炸弹，卡卡西强忍着答复，“不是给女孩子的。你们去出任务了。火影是自然而然当上的……”

“这说法也太狡猾了……既然这样，为什么我不能顺其自然地当上火影。”

“因为当火影首先话要少。总是提问的人是没法当上火影的。”

不知是在认真思考话少和当火影之间的关系，还是努力为当上火影做个话少的人，总之带土安静下来不再提问了。沉默几分钟后，他在大楼走廊又开口，“等等，我们现在是要去哪里？”

“是我家。”卡卡西打开门，按亮灯光。

带土先走进门到处看了一圈，“真是跟本人一样无趣啊……呜哇浴室这面镜子也太大了，卡卡西你果然是个闷骚。”房间主人在柜子中翻翻找找，终于有双一次性的拖鞋给带土换上。而后他想，如果带土一时半会回不到那边，是不是还要去买衣服，感觉心情更复杂了一些。

他去浴缸泡澡，听到带土敲门的声音。“怎么了？”“我也想泡澡。”卡卡西让他等下，从浴缸中站起，发出不小的水声，带土则直接开了门，刚好对上起身的卡卡西。他肤色很白，身上大大小小的伤痕色彩不一，最新的两道还是刚长好的嫩粉色，巨大的伤痕交错在胸腹之上。带土看着这些伤愣住了，他上前去摸那道刚愈合不久的伤口，“……现在的我没有保护好你吗？”

“……不，正是因为他保护了我，才只有这些伤。”卡卡西习惯性地闭起左眼，低头看着带土微微颤抖的手，“忍者就是这样的东西，你不也知道吗。”他叹口气，把身形尚小的带土用双手捞进浴缸，“需要给你准备两只小鸭子吗。”他眯眼笑道。

带土泛起的泪花被这句话噎回去，想一把推开已经转身离开的卡卡西，结果一巴掌拍上了对方的屁股，清脆的声响在浴室混音之下更加引人瞩目。带土的脸一下爆红，却没注意到身前的男人也是如此，“我去给你拿条浴巾来。”带土呆呆地应声，盯着自己不争气拍错位置的左手，不可避免地回忆几秒。好像手感还挺不错……等等，这可是我手的第一次啊，就这样给了一个臭男人。可卡卡西倒也不臭……

他蹲在浴缸里边胡思乱想边模仿金鱼吐泡泡，被送毛巾的卡卡西看见，“你在我洗澡水里做什么呢。”男孩一个惊吓呛了水，被对方扶起来对着浴缸咳嗽半天，口水都挂在嘴角的样子不用看也很狼狈，他状似平静地擦擦嘴，“我泡好了。”

“你不是刚进去几分钟吗？”

“啰嗦！”带土现在的身高在浴缸高度面前实在不够看，只能姿势扭曲地爬出浴缸。差点滑倒还被卡卡西用手拦下了。卡卡西把宽大的浴巾展开裹在带土身上，“自己擦干净吧。”

等到带土从浴室走出，卡卡西已经躺上床铺，身上盖着被手里捧着书，半倚靠在墙壁上借着床头灯光阅读。见带土出来，他拍拍身旁的空位示意对方。带土一跳上了床铺，凑到卡卡西身边去看书的内容，“在找帮我回去的方法吗？”

卡卡西用单手啪的一声合上书，“这里面的内容对这个年纪的你还为时尚早哦。”但小孩子的好奇心是没法阻止的，除非他自己停下来。带土看眼封面记下，准备等卡卡西不在时好好看看。

单人的床铺对于两人的身形还算有余，只是翻遍家里只找出一个枕头，两人只能同枕而眠，但更具有冲击的是要盖一床被子。总感觉有些说不出的微妙，带土看着天花板发呆，而后意识到，两人的距离实在太近了。近到他可以听到卡卡西的呼吸声。

他看看闭眼的身边人，小声问道“卡卡西，你睡了吗？”“怎么了？”他依旧闭着眼，“你要听睡前故事吗？”“我早就过了听睡前故事的年纪了。”“哦~那就是不久之前还在听吧。”卡卡西带着笑意，声带与胸腔的震动靠着枕头传到带土耳朵里，心跳有些加快。在这时候他才切实认识到，卡卡西已经是个成年人了。倒不是因为变声，而是一种成年人的余裕。

不知道这边的我有没有真的保护好他啊。意识消失前，带土想到。

美好的清晨。阳光透过窗帘撒在带土脸上，他伸手去摸身边人，“卡卡西？”只有空空的床单。揉着眼睛坐在床铺，还是昨晚熟悉的房间。餐桌上放了饭团，旁边还有张便签：我去做火影咯^ ^带土抓起饭团，一口咬下，想象着是咬在可恶的卡卡西身上。这种写法肯定是故意气自己的。

几口吃完姑且算早饭的一餐，翻开昨日不让自己看的亲热系列，里面没有忍术，只有一些羞耻的内容。带土一手以指缝间露出眼睛的姿态捂住脸，一手翻动着看了几页，最终还是合上了书。卡卡西那家伙，竟然面不改色的看这种东西。实在太可怕了。

在家中闲得无聊，带土只能出门闲逛。街道的排布比起以前改变很多，但几个熟悉的地方都没有变过。那栋火影楼还在原本的位置，在它后面山体上的影岩已经刻到了第六个。卡卡西那家伙，连影岩都不露脸啊。他这样想着，走进火影办公室。

仰仗着大家都看不到自己，带土在卡卡西背后看着各种报告文件。嗯……都是些无聊的小事。火影每天就是做这种普通到无味的事情吗，甚至还有给店面剪彩的活动。这显然是在浪费卡卡西的能力。他本来就踮脚抻着身子去看，一个没站稳手不由自主地扶在了卡卡西肩膀上。对方回头，看到带土略微抱歉的笑容，愣了两秒。

“火影大人？”办公桌前汇报工作的忍者开口。

“请继续吧。”卡卡西又转过身。

无聊的报告终于结束，带土刚要跟卡卡西讲话，又有人敲门走进来找火影。就这样迎来一波又一波的报告人员，报告有琐事，也有关于刚结束的战争的事情。带土在一旁听得头昏脑涨，也算是体验了一把当火影的感觉。

工作真正结束时夕阳刚好照进火影办公室，卡卡西转过椅子。带土一直没出声并不是因为离开，而是靠着窗框睡着了。他去摇醒带土，“该回家了。”“唔……卡卡西。你有没有……”照顾好琳呢。他为他补上没出口的后半句。

昨日六七岁的带土已经变成十二三岁时的模样。他不知是否该期待接下来的发展。

“你有没有吃的啊，卡卡西。”带土的声音将他从沉思中唤回，他打个呵欠，“我第一次知道火影的事务这么麻烦。快回家吧，我想吃饭了。”

小时候有段时间常常自己一个人做饭，后来带土和琳偶尔会来自己家里一起用餐。卡卡西看着眼前的带土，思绪难免回到当年的时候。带土倒是不像前一天般充满疑问，卡卡西没来由地松一口气。但在饭后带土语重心长地对卡卡西说：“少看点那种书吧。”

“什么？”

“就是说，那种书啊。”带土眼睛往书架上瞥。

“不是说了不要看吗？”

“人总会有好奇心，不让看的东西偏偏想看。”带土辩解道，“就像你的面罩，大家都会很在意下面的脸嘛。”

“你也在意吗？”

“哎呀我没有！”带土快速否认，“……当然你要是想给我看看也不是不行。”

卡卡西伸出手指勾在面罩边缘一点点往下拉，带土嘴上说着不要，视线诚实地随着动作一点点下移。呼吸停滞像个看初恋女友解内衣带的纯情处男。其实动作不过一瞬，但在他看来却好像慢动作。

“带土……你怎么开写轮眼了。”卡卡西微微蹙眉。

好吧，那不是心理作用的慢动作。

好在卡卡西没有追问的意思，带土光明正大地盯着卡卡西的脸。真的很像朔茂，但比起朔茂叔叔要漂亮一些。奇怪，自己怎么会觉得一个男人漂亮。唇角有一颗小痣，但不碍观瞻，只是眼上这道长长疤痕，虽然恢复的很好，但毕竟是道疤痕。感觉不过看了个粗略，卡卡西就又将面罩拉回了原位。带土又不好意思让他再拉下来一次，只能装作平淡道：“嘛，也算不辜负那些喜欢你的女孩子了。”

卡卡西单手撑住下巴抬眼看他，双眼微微弯起，带土不用看面罩下的脸都知道那家伙又在笑了，“有什么好笑的啊。”

“不，我在想，这时候的带土好可爱。”

“啊啊啊不要用那么恶心的说法啊！”

卡卡西不回答，只是笑着看他。带土突然在抓狂中停住动作，像按住暂停般从椅子上跌落地面。“带土！”卡卡西连忙起身去看带土的情况，少年躺在地面上一动不动，左半的身体像被碾压过。小小的躯体中涌出大量的血液，几乎铺满了地面。卡卡西跪倒在血泊中，带土还完好的那只眼球转动，看向卡卡西。

“什么啊……那副惊慌失措的样子。这次我不会……再把眼睛给你了。”带土微微动动在卡卡西手中的手指当做安慰，“等等吧，过一会儿我就会消失了……不会，弄脏地面的。”

卡卡西看着眼前熟悉的场景，大概知道接下来会发生什么。但带土这样躺在自己面前的时候，难过的感情就如上涨的潮水般将人淹没。他被冷汗浸透，冷风吹过冻得有些发抖。作为幻象的带土，再次闭上了眼。

忍者不能沉溺于幻象，这是早在学校时就被教授的道理。

但他还想多看带土几眼，于是在幻象消散前跪坐了一夜。清晨阳光照进屋中，卡卡西身上终于有了些许暖意，他活动一下僵硬的身体。带土失去的那半身体，正在被一点点修复，只是变成了惨白的颜色。

他在门旁不舍地再看两眼，或许昨晚就是他们和平相处的最后一夜。想到这，他叹口气，虚浮着脚步往火影楼走去。纵使是他，被冷风吹上一夜也是会感冒发烧的。好在鹿丸也不是什么恶人，当即联系了樱把带病工作的卡卡西丢进医院。

“真是的，老师你都多大的人了，还会忘记关窗睡觉。”樱边调整点滴液流速边道，“还有这么重的黑眼圈，你真的有好好睡觉吗，快赶上风影了哦。”

“怎么会呢~小樱你可不要吓我啊。”

“原来老师你也有注意形象吗……总之打完吊针就可以回家了，如果还不舒服的话记得联系我。药要看说明吃。”樱把几盒药放到卡卡西手上。

回家的时间比起以往早些，卡卡西打开门，自己也说不清是想看到怎样的景象。带土在地板上，不过是趴着的。他走近，原来是在做俯卧撑。地上的人艰难撑起身子数出一个数字。

“带土……”卡卡西出声叫他。

“唔啊啊啊……”带土手上力气一松，跌在地面上，“痛痛痛。”他翻过身看向出声的人，“啊！你怎么这么早就回来了。”亏他还想提前坐在床上做个帅气的造型讲一句“哟，回来了啊。”现在这样动都费劲的样子实在太丢脸了。

他看到卡卡西手中的药盒，“你生病了？”

这时再藏怎么看都来不及，只好点点头，“有点发烧了。”

“都说了……”带土想起昨夜的情形，虽然看不到，但也有所感觉，卡卡西在自己身边待了一晚，几乎没有动过，他吞下后半句，“算了，扶我起来吧。”

卡卡西扶他起身，还未完全掌握好的左半身体实在不便利，带土整个人都靠在卡卡西身上，“我是不是，又长高了。”带土有些得意，“以后肯定会超过你的。”“嗯，确实会。”卡卡西扶他坐上床。

“卡卡西……”带土犹豫着开口。

“嗯？”

“月之眼的计划，是不是失败了。”

卡卡西的动作有些僵硬，一时不知该如何回答。

“你不说我也知道，如果成功的话，现在的世界应该已经被无限月读覆盖了。”带土继续道，“关于琳的死……”

“对不起，带土。”

“我并没有要责怪你的意思，我知道，不，我看到了那幕……要怪就怪这忍者的世界太残酷吧。凭借一个忍者的力量，很难改变这些。”

“会改变的，我和鸣人会努力改变这个世界的。”

“鸣人？啊啊，是老师的孩子吧。”他沉默片刻，“我和斑是被打败了吗。”

“无限月读其实成功了。”卡卡西想了想，将一些经过告诉了带土。像是鸣人和佐助一起打败了大筒木辉夜什么的。

带土又低头沉默了很久。卡卡西不知该做什么，盯着带土的发旋出神。

“既然改变世界的重任到了你跟鸣人身上，那还是应该尽快把你的婚姻问题解决了。”带土手握空拳打在另一只手掌上，“说吧卡卡西，你喜欢什么样的女人。”

“什么？”

“你想啊，我肯定会消失的。像你这样照顾不好自己的人当然需要一个妻子来照顾你啊。”带土有些八卦地笑起来，“像你这么受欢迎肯定很多女人喜欢，有没有看中的对象呢？”

卡卡西没预料到这样的情节展开。

在四战时他有曾想过，如果带土能够活下来，大概可以陪着他。但在战争结束的审判后，他有些不确定了。他可以理解他的行为，被利益驱动的忍者做事从来不计较手段，只论杀人的数目，或许带土比自己还少些。但这样的理解，比起带土所背负的东西，太轻飘飘了。那些对带土恨之入骨的人，也不会放任他好好生活的。然后他忽然觉得，或许这样就是最好的结局。

不，还差的一点是，如果和带土一起离开了，才是自己喜欢的结局。可能世界就不会从无限月读的梦中再次醒来了。但那样就够了，就当做是一种任性吧。

话虽如此，现实就是他还是要带着带土的意志活下去，为了带土。

“我会照顾好自己的，在完成你的愿望之前。”

“……”看着卡卡西的微笑，带土有些生气。那笑容没有半点是带着快乐的，只是，只是为了让别人觉得安心才做出的模范笑容。可越这样，他越放不下心来。“不想笑的话就不要笑了。”

“想、想要共度余生的女人，总有那么一两个吧。”带土的半边脸上浮现出可疑的红晕。

“女人没有，男人的话倒有一个。”

“谁？不会是凯那家伙吧！”带土忽然激动起来，拍打着床面，“凯那家伙不行！”

卡卡西没想到带土反应这么大，“为什么？”

“凯那家伙……”实在是配不上你的颜值啊，带土想了想，道“那家伙满脑子只有青春，根本没有爱情的细胞啊。”

“带土……”

“要不换个人选吧。”带土自己提名了当年同期的十几个男忍，又自己否决了，充满忧愁地看向卡卡西，“看来只能从你的学生里找了。”

“我说，带土。”

“怎么了？”

“其实那个人……是你来着。”卡卡西有些别扭地移开视线，留下带土一人在床上宕机。

等等，自己没有听错吧。这是告白吗？是告白吧。“……卡卡西，”他有些虚弱地开口，“虽然我也觉得自己很好，但是，我，我对男人……”不行。他本来是想这样说的，但是对象是卡卡西的话，也不是不能行。他像做好了什么决心，用非常坚定的目光看向卡卡西，“你的心意我领了，但抱歉，我已经不能给你幸福了。”

这句话出口，带土自己都觉得有些悲情，有点难过，有点想哭。

“你是不是想错了什么……”卡卡西摸摸带土毛刺刺的脑袋，“没关系，你还能再出现一次，我已经很开心了。”带土沉浸在悲伤的情绪中不说话，也没注意到卡卡西前面说了什么，兀自决定在自己消失前做个合格的男朋友。

“等我恢复以后，我们去约会吧。”他盘算一下，恢复以后大概只有一两天的时间，作为情侣该做的事情，一样都不想亏欠卡卡西。他屈起手指计算，“首先是约会，然后接吻、上床……”

卡卡西因为暧昧的词语表达笑着答应到一半，听到对方后半句突然想撤回，“带土，你要是不喜欢也可以不做的。”

“我没有不喜欢，我可喜欢了。”带土嘴硬，而后小声道“……老实说，我还都没体会过呢。难道你嫌弃我吗？”他眼泪汪汪看向卡卡西，向上的视线像极了小狗，老实说，很难拒绝。

“你想好了？”

“我想好了！”

于是次日清晨，卡卡西边默念抱歉边写下要出去两天有急事再联络的便笺用忍术送到鹿丸那里，带着带土悄悄溜出了木叶。其实是带土借助他的查克拉带着他离开木叶。拥有两只写轮眼的幻象带土依旧可以开启神威，再加上用的是卡卡西的查克拉，根本不会有人发现。

约会的地点选了俗气的游乐园。二十岁的带土有些嫌弃昨天的自己充满童真的决定，却也一时想不出更好的。虽然除了卡卡西没人看得到带土，但还是买下了两张票。进园时被发放了两个动物耳朵的头箍，带土直呼幼稚，在看到对方戴上以后，他沉默了。嗯，游乐园也不失为一个好的约会地点。卡卡西也想给带土戴上，可是头箍直直穿过带土的身体掉到地上。场景一时有些尴尬。

“嘛，你要是想看的话我可以自己变出来。”话音刚落，带土头顶也出现两只耳朵，与头箍不同，是直接长在脑袋上的。卡卡西伸手去摸，真是跟忍犬手感一模一样。“能不能变条尾巴出来。”“当然可以。”带土转过身颇为得意的甩甩尾巴，在卡卡西摸了一把又一把后惊觉到有什么不对，“你是不是把我当狗摸了！”尾巴停止甩动，变得有些炸毛。

“没有哦。”卡卡西又捏捏软软的狗耳朵，“是因为带土可爱我才摸的。”

“哼。”带土的尾巴又摇晃起来，“你也不赖。”

“要是有肉球就好了……”卡卡西略带遗憾的补充。

带土刚要变，反应过来，“你就是把我当狗了！”他将耳朵和尾巴变没，语气僵硬的伸出右手，“没有肉球，我的手你要不要啊。”卡卡西笑着握住带土的手，捏了捏手掌肉。

“说起来，既然你不能接触到东西，那在我家是怎么洗澡的？”

带土免不了想起手放在不该放的地方的尴尬经历，现在回味一下，手感是真的不错，耳朵不可避免的红了些，“你的家大概跟你一样特殊吧。如果我们一起碰同一件物品，那样我也可以碰到。”

“那我只要一直拿着头箍，你就可以戴上了。”

“你对耳朵那么执着吗……”带土又重新变出耳朵。卡卡西亮起的眼神很难说是不喜欢，反正也没人看得到自己，变就变了。为讨女朋友欢心，大丈夫能屈能伸。啊不对，是男朋友。  
他注意到自己还是比卡卡西矮几厘米的事实，万分痛心，难道之前说的会长高都是安慰自己的话吗。

两人在工作人员同情的目光下玩完了大半项目，尤其是需要坐在座位上的非单人项目。原因是卡卡西每到一个项目都要检两张票占两个座位，检票人员自己脑补了一个凄美的爱情故事。其实只是带土坐在别人身上，或者别人坐在带土身上的样子都很奇怪。

“您一定很爱女朋友吧……”甚至有胆大的工作人员搭了两句话。

“是男朋友。”他想，如果你们知道带土做过什么会更感动的。

“那您男朋友肯定也是个帅哥吧。”

“还好吧。”卡卡西看了看带土，“不过，我很喜欢。”他是这么说的，心里也是同样这样想的。带土的脸比起自己，显然要有男人味得多。

工作人员更加感动，冰淇淋球都多打了两个给他。

牵手坐在遮阳伞下，卡卡西注意到带土有些情绪低落，“带土？”

“我的样子是不是很难看，根本配不上你……”他闷闷不乐，“是不是想跟我在一起的话也是骗我的。”

“怎么会呢……”卡卡西揉揉趴下来的小狗耳朵，“比起我，肯定是带土帅得多啊。想跟你一起生活也是真心话。”

带土一听比较的对象，对对方的审美忽然了然，“那我后来到底有没有长高啊……”

“高了，还变壮了许多。不过是穿着衣服看不出来的肌肉。”

……我是在战场上做了些什么。

但得知这个结果的带土安心不少。大概是对自己屁股没有危险的的安心感。然后他注意到，卡卡西手中的冰淇淋球融化的液体正在慢慢滴落，他连忙握住卡卡西拿甜筒的手，把冰淇淋送到对方嘴边，急切叫道，“快舔舔。”

卡卡西顺从地拉下口罩伸出舌头，将快要滴落的液体一点点舔舐干净。白嫩的肌肤因为高温天气微微发红，还带一点汗水，灵活的嫩红色舌尖舔过每一寸将要融化的冰淇淋表面，然后卷走那些白色的液体。带土盯着眼前的画面，硬了。他保持僵硬的动作，想看又不敢继续看下去。都是昨晚熬夜看亲热天堂恶补知识的错，他想。

可是卡卡西的脸真好看，连疤痕都该死的性感。

“带土，你也吃两口吧。”刚刚看着甜筒没注意带土，他抬眼一看“你怎么闭上眼了。”

“没什么。”带土咬牙切齿，僵硬转身，僵硬吃甜筒。怎么看都不像没事的样子。

“你硬了。”

“我没有！”带土激动地态度更让他确认了这点，其实今天穿了晓袍的带土根本什么都看不出。但他有种直觉性的推理能力，这能力对带土尤为起效。

“快点吃，一会跟我去卫生间。”

“你很急吗？”

卡卡西面无表情瞥一眼带土的下半身，“你不急吗？”

带土心领神会，当即抓住卡卡西的手，用神威把甜筒丢进空间，“我们走吧。”顺便在途中变掉了老是吸引卡卡西注意的耳朵和尾巴。

别人看不到带土这点也不是完全没有益处，至少他们两个可以走进同一间而不被他人侧目。到了实战带土又开始扭捏，被卡卡西推到马桶盖上，被掀开晓袍脱了裤子，手紧紧抓住旁边的不锈钢杆。只有阴茎诚实地挺立着，流下一些前液。

卡卡西刚伸出舌尖舔一下前端带土就倒吸凉气，一点点用口腔包裹住柱身，努力吞到根部塞满整个口腔时，带土叫起来。而后用双手捂住自己的嘴巴发出呜呜声。真是简单易懂的反应。他一只手按住对方乱动的腿，另一只手去抚弄囊袋，努力将伞状部压向喉间。生理上的呕吐反射实在不太好受，但被这样对待的人应该会很爽。他刚开始的吞吐的动作并不算快，主要是嘴生怕牙齿磕伤对方。

此刻的带土已经不能思考了，他感觉自己的脑浆也要跟着鸡巴一起融化在卡卡西的口腔中了，就像那几个冰淇淋球。刚吃过冷饮的口腔带一点凉意，带土却觉得自己整个人在发烫，在公厕不能叫出来的感觉很难受，但没有卡卡西缓慢的动作让他难熬。于是他空出一只手放在对方后脑勺的位置，蓬松细软的发丝拥满他的手掌。

跪在地上的人感觉到了这一举动，反复吞吐之下动作已然变得熟练而高效，不知是前液还是口水的液体堆积在口腔之中，棒状的物体得以顺滑的进出，无法含住的液体顺着嘴角淌落下来，偶尔拉成丝状滴落下来，汇聚在脚边成了小小一滩。略微困难的呼吸让他红了眼角。目睹变化又被掌控住下体的带土快感的累积很快超过临界值，挣扎着在闭眼前最后一秒攥住卡卡西的头发向后拉扯。

再睁眼时场景实在不容乐观，想着不能把精液射到嘴里的带土成功把它们射到了对方的下半张脸和脖颈上，乳白的液体在仰头的动作下顺着下颌线缓缓滑落。带土抽了纸巾伸手去擦皮肤上那些，卡卡西则低下头直面带土。

带土在擦嘴唇上的精液时注意到对方嘴唇的破皮，而卡卡西则看到带土双眼的泪光，“你没事吧？”双方都这样问，也都红了脸。带土不想承认自己爽到眼泛泪水的事实，卡卡西则是在给对方解决问题时自己也硬了。

尴尬不过两秒，厕所门便传来拍门声，过后比起尴尬更多的是心虚。他拉住带土的手输送查克拉，两人无需多言就开启了神威，还不忘在传送进空间前一刻拉开了门锁。

传送进空间的两人依旧维持着刚才的姿势，空间的浮石及时填补上带土屁股下的空缺，避免发生仰倒摔在地面的事情发生。卡卡西的内裤早被前液打得湿了一小片，在随心所欲的空间没有什么再忍的必要。于是他在带土面前脱掉了所有裤子。

“要我帮忙吗？”还没等对方发话，他已经开始回忆刚刚思考如何口交能让对方舒服。

“唔。”卡卡西张开双腿跪在地面，“请你踩我吧。”

宇智波带土，面对一个半身裸露的熟悉男人提出的简单要求，第一次有了想要逃跑的冲动。他解开露趾凉鞋的绑带，把鞋子都丢到一边，充满试探性地伸出一只脚，把脚底贴在了对方阴茎上。“这样？”

卡卡西叹口气，“不够，你要更用力一点。”他甚至想让对方穿着凉鞋。带土犹豫着不敢下脚，生怕对自己重要伙伴的重要伙伴造成什么不可逆的损伤，救命，他连用手给自己撸都没做过几回，一上来就这样靠脚是不是太高难度了一点。

见带土迟迟不敢下脚的样子，卡卡西拉住他的脚腕把脚压向阴囊，发出一声悲鸣，被抓住脚腕的人叫起来，比被踩到的人还要大声。跪在地面的人无奈看着他，“你要是不行，就算了。”带土看一眼对方的阴茎，仍然是挺立的样子，下定莫名的决心，“我可以。”

原本跪坐的卡卡西分开大腿坐在地上，双手撑在身后的地面上，望向带土。被那样渴望的眼神看着，带土兴奋又紧张。他用双脚扶住对方阴茎缓缓上下，就像平时用手做的那般。卡卡西盯着他专注的脸，轻轻喘息着。

时间过得很漫长，带土觉得腿有些发麻，脚心都渗出了汗水，但对方还是一点要射的迹象都没有。他开始自暴自弃，动作有些失控，人也开始走神，在晓时涂的深色指甲油和被阳光晒深的皮肤在对方未经日光的大腿之间对比鲜明。连鸡巴都跟人一样清秀。他啧了一声。轮大小其实两人相差无几，但卡卡西的阴茎像本人一样又粉又软。

接着带土一个脚滑，控制不住力度踩到对方阴囊上，付出了走神的代价。卡卡西却对此很是受用，终于叫着射了出来，有些不好意思地举起带土沾满精液的脚，带土刚想去拿抽纸，忽然想起已经进了什么都没有的空间，接着脚趾传来温暖湿润的感触。

“笨蛋卡卡西，你在做什么啊。”

“舔干净啊。”天才优等生说得毫不迟疑坚定无比，仿佛世界的真理便是这般，带土羞耻得心理上脚趾蜷缩，实际还是颤抖着等对方结束。这几分钟变得比刚刚努力让对方射出来的时间更漫长。

他们整理好衣服离开空间。卡卡西戴上口罩泰然自若的神情几乎让带土忘记了他把自己的脏内裤丢在神威空间不穿的事实。他想起自己的几张面具不知丢在了哪个角落。那可是特别定制款，有点可惜了。

背着人群做完那么劲爆的事情之后，再刺激的娱乐项目都索然无味。卡卡西听完，领着带土去了鬼屋。带土站在门前道“我怎么说也是做过忍者杀过人的，几个鬼有什么可怕的。”走进去溜了一圈，最后还是卡卡西牵着他从正确的方向走出来。其实在途中他就想直接穿墙逃跑，是卡卡西硬拉着他的手走完的。

出门后，卡卡西开口，“带土，你应该庆幸这些鬼都是假的。”

“为什么？”带土松开卡卡西被自己紧紧搂住的手臂。

“如果是真的，工作人员可能会都被你吓跑了。”卡卡西不动声色地指出带土从一进门就叫到了最后的事实。而且他刚好不会被自己以外的人看到。

最刺激的鬼屋逛完，只剩下一些深受小孩子喜欢的老少咸宜项目，像是旋转木马、摩天轮之类。带土不甘在鬼屋留下的耻辱，硬要让卡卡西去坐旋转木马。结果同坐一轮的小女孩们都来送他抱着的娃娃，说什么哥哥是王子以后要嫁给他之类。卡卡西几乎都婉拒了，留下一只黑色卷毛戴着海盗眼罩表情凶凶的小熊，照原价给了女孩家长钱。

他转过身，把小熊举到带土面前，“像吗？”

“哪里像你了，我觉得那只白色的小熊比较像你。”

“我是说你啊。”卡卡西一笑，重新牵起带土的手，“那我买一只白色的给你。”

礼品店刚好在大门旁边，卡卡西带着带土买了刚刚所说的白色小熊。又买下一堆的挂件准备作为伴手礼。看着一堆大体造型类似的小熊，虽然自己的比别人都大些，但总感觉不够特别。在他要求下，卡卡西又买下作为配饰的小熊专用口罩。带土心满意足。准备牵卡卡西手时发现拎满了购物袋，他又开了神威，把东西全都丢进空间。只留下那只黑色的小熊抱在卡卡西怀里。

走出商店门，卡卡西理所当然地往出口走去，却被带土叫住“我想去坐摩天轮。”

摩天轮缓慢的速度和长长的队伍哪样都让人崩溃，两人终于等到时，已经到了刚好亮灯的时间。黑暗中灯光一片片亮起，焰火秀也随之开始。带土却不在意那些，时不时往卡卡西那边偷瞄一眼。要说没注意到，那这几十年的忍者生涯大概是白过了，可他不想揭穿带土，静静看着窗外。

“那个……卡卡西，你转过头来。”

“什么……”话音未落，带土的脸便离卡卡西距离只剩下几厘米，摩天轮还在缓缓升空，带土等不及了，贴上卡卡西的嘴唇。他想，既然还没升上最高点，那就一直吻到升上最高点就好了。破皮的嘴唇渗出一点血液，带土用舌头舔去，又伸进对方的口腔。亲吻似乎不需要学习，只要像下一秒就会离开般互相掠夺，以将对方吞吃入腹的气势吮吸交缠，吻到两个人都只留下唇舌间的本能与比窗外焰火还要绚烂的大脑内容。

终于在还有四分之一结束时，两人才把纠缠得几乎打结的部分分开，发出响亮的声音。带土眼睛亮晶晶的，却不是泪水，只是湿润了，“你听过摩天轮的传说吗？如果升上最高点时情侣双方接吻的话，就一直都不会分开。”

“……”卡卡西动动嘴唇，只发出嗯的单音，而后笑着回复“我也这么相信。”

两人沉默着牵手离开游乐园，灯光与焰火，热闹和欢笑都抛在身后渐渐远去。这是他们最后的夜晚。

原本计划是要去酒店，挑选酒店时默契地选了一家主题酒店。只是品尝过自助晚餐后，两人进入房间的第一件事是一起摊在内部的豪华大床上伸懒腰舒展筋骨。虽然是幻象，但很真实的感受到了劳累，被多次借用查克拉开启神威的卡卡西更是如此。尽管由带土本人借用查克拉需要的量减少了很多，但架不住一天开上三四次。况且跟着情侣和小朋友挤游乐园对老年人来说确实不是一个好选择。

他还是强撑着坐起身来，半跪着坐在带土身上解对方的衣扣。带土刚要开口说话，身上的人便失去力气趴在了自己胸口。他仔细观察一番，确定只是累晕过去了。有些内疚的同时，又为卡卡西柔弱无力倚靠自己的情形而雀跃。他帮对方摘掉口罩，又起身退后半靠在墙面做支撑，把卡卡西摆成一个比较舒服的姿势，但头部依旧靠在带土的大腿上。他就这样双手抱胸，望着身上人的睡颜。

卡卡西睡觉，有什么好看的呢，一个人是要多无聊才会去看别人睡觉。带土边吐槽，边又看几眼。说到底，他连对方的脸都见很少，等对方需要嘴巴摘下遮挡物的时候，那时的自己又无暇顾及。像这样完整露出脸，安静沉睡的卡卡西，其实是第一次见到。

客观评价，对方长睫毛高鼻梁薄嘴唇，还有唇边浅淡的一颗小痣，是标准的美人脸。并且肤白胜雪，啊，自己怎么能想到这个恶俗的词。他伸手去摸对方的脸颊，肤色对比之下确实是雪白。那头银发倒是像小时候的他一样看起来都是刺，不过很柔软，像缎子一样顺滑。他戳戳对方脸颊，又用手指捏两下，凉凉的，像团子一样的触感。没来由心情很好的带土，看着卡卡西傻乐着闭上双眼。

带土觉得自己有些醒了，但意识还是模糊的，总感觉哪里不对劲。他揉揉惺忪的双眼，模糊的看到腿间的卡卡西。啊对，他昨晚昏睡过去了。他睁开眼两秒又闭上，还是感觉有什么不对。等到看清时，他差点跳起来。但被卡卡西按住了。

“早上好，带土。”

带土以僵硬的单音节回应。

如果对方不是摸着自己的鸡巴说这句话将是多么温馨的场景。他是被对方舔醒的。意识到这点的带土几乎要开始找是谁附身了卡卡西。可眼前人无疑就是本尊。难道是在什么地方染上了性瘾。他的想法动摇挣扎着，下半身却被越舔越硬。

紫色的长袍早被分开，下身的衣物被扒了个精光。对方身上的布料比自己更少，不如说几乎没有，最后剩下有装饰性意味的东西只剩下两个耳钉。卡卡西坐起身凑上前用俯视的视角看他，一手扶住肩膀一手扶住带土的阴茎，腰部缓缓下沉，“可能会有点痛，你忍一下。”

带土仰头看向对方，如果酒店床铺上方的黄铜镜有打磨光滑，大概能清楚反射出自己迷茫的目光。他醒来不过才几分钟，事情的进展未免太快了。看着紫袍，记忆翻涌，他大概知道对方如此急切的原因了。可是艰难的动作之下才刚刚挤进一个头部便再难前行，刚刚说会痛他以为只是玩笑，没想到真实体会到了切身之痛。

他龇牙咧嘴的把对方按倒在床上，把刚被吃进去一点的头部拔出来，而后转身去床头的柜子。取了润滑液倒在手上重新开始，一根手指的进入还算顺利，加到两根也算勉强可以，到了三根他把一瓶润滑全都倒上了。有了润滑，进出便顺畅了许多，也开始有些恨铁不成钢对方刚刚硬上的表现，动作变得有些粗暴。但卡卡西好像很吃这一套，也可能是摩擦到了敏感的地方，阴茎微微勃起。

这倒给带土提供了发挥的空间，他只留一只手继续扩张，另一只去抚摸半勃的阴茎。之前他就发现，卡卡西作为男人的资本并不差，只是绵软了些，完全充血后依旧如此。他俯下身张口去舔，只含住伞状部对方就开始挣扎着抓紧床单，伸手去捂住嘴巴阻止其发出声响。

忙于口活的带土无暇指导，手上的动作也没停下。片刻之后对方就抽动着射出一股股的精液，但带土及时观察反应躲开了颜射的尴尬。他抽出扩张的手指，抓住拉开卡卡西捂嘴的那只手，嘴唇因为无法控制的涎水变得晶莹。

他俯撑在对方身上，低头亲吻发亮的嘴唇，缓缓推进抵住穴口的柱身。抽出扩张手指后有所放松的甬道再次被填满，并且被进入到了更深处的地方。被进入的人努力让身体不那么紧绷，发出分不清舒服还是痛苦的鼻音。

带土从唇边痣开始亲吻，从脖颈一路流连到小腹。下身却只是填满，没有动作。卡卡西耳廓微红地喊他的名字，“动一动。”带土开始缓慢而坚实的动作，一下一下撞到最里，他又去吮吸卡卡西胸口的两粒樱桃。那里是粉色的，随着唇舌动作而变硬挺立，带土用牙齿轻轻撕咬，在胸口留下牙印。另一侧也如法炮制。在对方胸部留下大小不一的几个牙印。

有些受不了带土慢动作的煎熬，卡卡西抱住带土让对方直接压到自己身上。凑近耳旁道，“麻烦你，快一点。”从刚才就喘息不停的声音离近感受更是一番爆炸。带土起身跪在床上，抓住抬起卡卡西的一条大腿，阴茎随着动作出来不少，他说，“把两只手都给我。”

卡卡西照做，两只手腕被带土空余的手抓在一起，很别扭的姿势。但带土重新进入，甚至比刚刚更深了一些，他捏住对方丰腴的大腿软肉，开始快速抽插，但撞击的力度丝毫没有减少。剧烈摇晃之中卡卡西终于明白抓住双手的用意，肉体撞击的啪啪声和润滑黏腻的声响把脑子搅得一团糟。他感觉自己将要掉落下去，又感觉自己快要散架，叫声愈发放荡。

最后带土在他带着哭腔的尖叫中射了出来，幼时想要让卡卡西失态的愿望，如今在床上实现了。他抽出茎身，上前亲吻对方眼角的泪水，舔过眼上伤疤时有些再次兴奋的感觉。他们又交换了一个黏腻的吻。

“喜欢。”他轻声道。

卡卡西抚摸他的头发，“我也很爱你。”

话音刚落，两个人满脸通红的面面相觑。

令他们没想到的是，带土以紫袍的形态维持了很久，几乎融为了卡卡西日常生活的一部分。他跟着卡卡西上班下班，偶尔在一旁吐槽两句。鹿丸虽然看不到带土的身影，但天天看到火影突然的笑容怎么感觉都很可疑。

“火影大人，接下来这个问题关于你的私生活，你是不是恋爱了。”

“是哦。”他笑眯眯地回答。

鹿丸沉默了。一旁的带土着急道，“为什么不问问是谁呢？”

卡卡西的笑意更深了。

某日下午带土突然道，“卡卡西，我要回家一趟。”

“一路顺风。”他轻声回复。

家中没有开灯。打开开关获得光亮后到处都找不到带土的身影，这点他早有预感。之前去商店买的礼品摆满了一桌，那只黑色的小熊则被单独放在了床上。电视屏幕上被贴了便签：请观看带土大人录给笨蛋卡卡西的独家DVD。

卡卡西犹豫一下，点开播放键。屏幕内是自己的房间，镜头中空无一人，倒是有一只悬空的戴口罩白色小熊，只有带土的声音被完好录制。

“咳咳，这个录像机不能录下我帅气的身姿实在太遗憾了。但是卡卡西你一定要保存好这卷录像带，不然真的很像灵异录像带。”

“你能看到这卷录像带，说明我已经不在了。果然幻象的存在也是有时间限制的啊。不过能重新跟你在一起生活真是太好了。”

“我知道我是因为你的生日愿望出现的，但是下次许愿记得给我一副身体，以这样的形态活动都没有办法给你准备生日礼物。所以我，只能拿神威空间的石头给你雕像了。”

他按下暂停掀开桌上遮盖的床单，在那之下是几个人偶。他拿起一只端详，是带土。其他那些是不同时期的带土。录像带继续播放，带土开始说话“要平等的爱每一只带土，毕竟是带土大人亲手雕刻的独家限量版。没有查克拉用刀真的很难，每一只都花了我不少精力。”说完还很假的哭了两声。

“凯那家伙，大概能照顾好你。”他顿了顿，“不许跟他上床！也不要过来的太早。这只小熊我就带走了，其他的随便送给什么人都好。”

录像带安静了，进度条还在继续往前。

“笨蛋卡卡西，不要哭啊。”这是带土的最后一句话。录像到此结束。

“你才是。”卡卡西眨两下湿润的眼睛，“自己先哭起来的吊车尾没资格说别人。”

窗外地面雨水的水气蒸干了，就像从未下过雨。

**Author's Note:**

> 这次尝试了新的排版，看完文章的你辛苦了。这篇虽然字多但几乎没卡过……也可能是因为水的字多。个人很喜欢这篇，从名字来说就开始喜欢了。这里的带土是随着长大一点点恢复记忆的。里面私设很多就不挨个说明了。真的很希望小朋友们都能照顾我们老师，不过能和凯老师一起旅行也很好。文中带土发言仅代表我流带土想法，与带土本人无关（也与本作者无关）。  
> 喜欢雨天，请多多下雨吧。


End file.
